


Many Kinds of Restraint

by Joe (SparxandJoe)



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie doesn’t die, Eddie/Waylon if you squint, Impalement, M/M, Spoilers, That’s a long time to think, he just gets stuck up there for a few days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparxandJoe/pseuds/Joe
Summary: Eddie didn’t die from his rope trap, merely left strung up like a forgotten marionette tangled in it’s own strings. That gives him plenty of time to revisit some traumas the he has been bottling up and ignoring.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Many Kinds of Restraint

Eddie’s eyes slowly blinked open, a pitiful whine being the first noise to strike his consciousness. With a bit of effort, he connected the dots that that sound had come from his own throat.

Immediately he was overflowing with pain and fear, though his exhaustion took precedent above all else. His stomach growled and he tried to lurch forward to comfort it but found the only movement it caused was a tense swaying of his entire body. He wheezed our another cry of agony, finally feeling the way his shoulders ached from being stretched out behind him for so long.

Images of baby blue bed sheets adorned with white little rabbits overtook what his blurry eyes refused to actually see. His shoulders popped loudly next to his ears as he struggled, a phantom pain swirling deep inside him from one particular exit. He sobbed, lost in his own delusions, screaming out desperate reluctances; begging as loudly as he could for help. For a mother’s release. Please, please let her go.

Over the next few hours, days(?), the groom alternated between thrashing violently to free himself and passing out from the stress and blood loss. He wasn’t sure if his eyes were closed or not, but this time what he saw was much darker blue. Shiny, and pulled taught. Rubber. Gloved hands grasping a roaming his body, unwelcome, restricting. Eddie gulped, shying away from the ghosts of pressure, whimpering as the rod spearing through his abdomen shifted with the motion. His teeth clenched, fighting the taste and weight of plastic tubes against his tongue. Please let me go- please.

Some faceless woman greeted his next hallucination, the taste of iron fresh on his lip as his laboured breaths came out slower by the second. A little girlie that he met long ago. The only clear feature he could remember was the dress she wore on the first date. Short, ruffled, red. The hem work was sloppy but, Eddie told her he had never seen such beauty. The moment soured by a decorated, grimy hand sliding ever too quickly up his thigh toward his crotch. All he could focus on was the way it made anger and something terribly afraid strike through his core. The very next scene was a pretty pink petticoat, soaking in deep enough reds to rival the outer layer of clothing. He was too tired to try squirming any more, giving in to how vulnerable and exposed his strung-up position felt.

Once more his eyelids fluttered, an upsetting and jarring amount of light overwhelming his pupils. With a groan, his hand instinctively moved to grasp at the space beneath his ribs where he had been impaled. Surprised to feel his limbs free enough to obey his wishes, the man sat up so quickly his vision swam with the sudden wave of blood rushing through his veins.

A gentle hand pushed his shoulders down and he all but screamed as he laid back down, not right enough to fight it. The voice that tried to soothe him was even softer than fingers petting his skin. It offered light shushes and reassurance that he was safe, Eddie you’re safe here, it’s alright. Recognition was delayed, but he would know that voice anywhere. “Darling.” He choked out, tears streaming along his cheekbones and dripping into and off of his ears. “Please, tell me it isn’t bad. I want to be able to take care of you..” A trembling hand found it’s way up to Waylon’s cheek, caressing the skin there briefly before dropping down with a thud. Sounded like wood. “The children will be so scared.” He added in a whisper, unfocused eyes boring into the cracked ceiling above.

“Just relax, Eddie. You’ll make it through, you just need to rest and then we’ll get you something to eat. Can you do that for me?” After a beat of silence from the man, Waylon tacked on another sentiment. “For the..babies?” That seemed to do trick. Eddie went lax against the surface he was laid over, with a sigh of what could only be assumed as relief. This time, Eddie wasn’t afraid to let himself drift away into the raw darkness of dreamless sleep. In fact, he welcomed it.


End file.
